


Точный расчет и немного удачи

by Puhospinka



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Implied Mpreg, Knotting, M/M, Mini, Omega Verse, PWP, Rating: NC17, Romance, Slash
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-22
Updated: 2015-02-22
Packaged: 2018-03-14 14:27:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3414053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Puhospinka/pseuds/Puhospinka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Внезапная течка посреди оживленного гипермаркета спутала все планы Ханамии</p>
            </blockquote>





	Точный расчет и немного удачи

**Author's Note:**

> Фик был написан на вторые Шипперские войны на diary.ru для команды Имаеши/Ханамия, тема AU/кроссовер.  
> Бета — Аурум

Ханамия Макото не ведал стыда и терпеть не мог жалость. Так говорил он, глядя на собственное отражение в отполированном до блеска хромированном крыле кабинки для переодеваний. Новаторский дизайн вызывал головокружение и искреннее желание сломать автору идеи пару костей покрупнее. На самом деле, к жалости Ханамия испытывал гораздо более широкий спектр эмоций, главной из которой была мучительная неловкость. Каждый раз, когда Ханамия видел проявление жалости, у него начинало сводить спину и хотелось накрыть голову кастрюлей. Возможно, всему виной была какая-нибудь детская травма, когда маленького Макото не пожалели; но сейчас это не имело значения.

Единственным плюсом Имаеши Шоичи, на взгляд Ханамии, было полное отсутствие жалости. Не то чтобы он был жесток или все в таком духе… Хотя ладно, Имаеши Шоичи был жесток. В данный момент он отражался за спиной Ханамии в чертовом крыле, и его очки белели слепыми пятнами. А еще он слегка улыбался с видом исследователя, обнаружившего, что его многолетний эксперимент по выведению яблока из арбуза зарос псилоцибами — вроде бы неприятность, а сколько удовольствия.

С момента, когда Ханамия ощутил характерное тепло в заднем проходе, предвещающее начало течки, прошло пять минут. Он в выходной день находится в центре гипермаркета, и расстояние до ближайшего выхода — пара километров. Пока он доберется до выхода, пока поймает такси… да какое к черту такси? Течка вступит в свои права раньше, чем он пересечет ближайший торговый зал, у него в запасе не больше десяти минут, прежде чем присутствующие альфы учуют его, и начнут, как говорят в новостях, бесконтрольный акт совокупления, не в силах сладить с гормонами. Ханамия представлял, как его ебут на виду у всех, видел, словно вживую, лица бет, полные жалости, и его аж корежило. Конечно, омегам потом выплачивали компенсацию, конечно, гипермаркет раскошелится на кругленькую сумму, если правильно повести разговор, но…

— Как неосторожно, Ханамия-кун, — улыбнулся Имаеши так искренне и так погано, что немедленно захотелось дать ему по зубам.

Ханамия лихорадочно просчитывал варианты, и отбрасывал их один за другим — как нелепые, бесполезные, бессмысленные… А время шло. И внутренние часы тоже тикали. Кожа ануса уже начала гореть, словно присыпанная перцем, и Ханамия сжался, как будто это могло остановить течку.

Наконец, осталось всего два варианта. Первый — он звонит матери, а сам баррикадируется где-нибудь в техническом помещении. Потом Ханамия представил ее голос: «Но, милый, если ты забеременеешь — это миллиард иен сразу». Да, с матери сталось бы немного «задержаться», поэтому план был все же так себе. Впрочем, гарантий все равно не было никаких. Второй — он прямо сейчас трахается с Имаеши и позволяет поставить себе метку. У этого плана тоже был существенный минус: после метки альфа и омега связывались друг с другом если не на всю жизнь, то очень надолго; и если они с Имаеши окажутся фертильны друг по отношению к другу… То прощай миллиард иен, о которых Ханамия все же изредка грезил.

Наверное, тело поставило голове ультиматум, и та была вынуждена капитулировать — заочно. Потому что выброс адреналиново-гормонального коктейля расплавил кости и кожу, растер сознание в пыль и выкрутил до предела чувствительность. Обострились зрение, слух и обоняние; окружающий мир превратился в обложку глянцевого журнала — ярко, красиво, безупречно, в этом мире хотелось жить. Из курса биологии и анатомии Ханамия помнил, что все дело в особых гормонах — но это знание плохо помогало самоконтролю. От Имаеши пахло острой и прохладной туалетной водой, ее вкус катался на языке, и Ханамия облизнулся, присматриваясь. Кожа Имаеши как будто подсвечивалась изнутри, небрежно расстегнутый ворот белой рубашки открывал ключицы, и по ним хотелось провести языком. Имаещи щурился, и через прозрачные стекла его очков Ханамия видел длинные дрожащие ресницы, идеально четкий разрез глаз и тонкие крылья носа. Гормоны, это все гормоны — совершенный продукт человеческой эволюции, особый секрет, вырабатываемый омегой — который до сих пор не научились синтезировать. Потом Ханамии будет плохо. Потом Имаеши превратится в самого себя — нудного и опасного засранца, но сегодня Ханамия сдался.

— Давай, — хрипло сказал он, терзая молнию в ширинке. Трусы уже повлажнели от смазки и сейчас липли к ягодицам.

Движение Имаеши он не разглядел, точнее — не успел заметить, настолько оно было быстрым. Миг — и Ханамию распластало по стене. Под рубашкой прощупывалась текучая мускулатура, запах Имаеши закрутился спиралью вокруг горла и забрался в грудь, мешая дышать. Бледный треугольник на груди манил кажущейся гладкостью, и Ханамия поддался — лизнул солоноватую кожу.

— Ханамия-кун, — прошептал Имаеши прямо в ухо, и спина покрылась мурашками, — мне даже немного стыдно за то, что я пользуюсь твоим состоянием. Совсем чуть-чуть.

Твердый член вжался в бедро, и Ханамия чувствовал его рельеф так, словно между ними не было двух слоев одежды. Он дернулся, когда Имаеши прокусил кожу на шее. Ранку засаднило, и она сразу же стала неметь — начал действовать секрет, содержащийся в слюне альфы. Ханамия представил, как секрет попадает в его кровь и смешивается с его собственными гормонами.

Между ног потекла смазка, и Ханамия заскулил.

— Не здесь, — хрипло заговорил Имаеши, и Ханамию слабо утешило, что он выглядит как сумасшедший. В конце концов, он подозревал, что у самого вид точно такой же.

— Но…

Имаеши ногой выбил дверь и потащил Ханамию за собой. Торговый зал оглушил волнующимся морем голосов, запахов и цветовых пятен. Ханамия чувствовал вдалеке приближающихся альф, от чужого присутствия волоски на коже вставали дыбом. А Имаеши волок его куда-то прочь, в дальние ряды за вешалками и стеллажами, пока они не уперлись в дверь технического выхода.

— Но, — снова попытался сказать Ханамия и облизал пересохшие губы.

А Имаеши трясущимися руками вытащил пластиковый пропуск и приложил к двери.

— Никогда не знаешь, что может пригодиться, — пробормотал он, выталкивая Ханамию в дверь, и захлопнул ее за собой.

Они оказались на лестничной площадке. Голые ступени, голые стены, коробки с распределительными щитами — вот и весь интерьер. А еще — промозглая тишина, какая бывает в помещениях, в которых редко появляются люди. Идеальная в своей аскетичности красота. Ханамия потряс головой, стряхивая гормональное наваждение.   
Имаеши тяжело дышал, кожа на груди порозовела, руки у него дрожали, а член… Ханамия внимательно рассматривал бугор в паху, и сжимал ягодицы — прямую кишку пекло возбуждением, и он начал судорожно стаскивать с себя штаны. Член все время цеплялся за трусы, их ткань влажно прилипла к ягодицам, и Ханамии пришлось повозиться, пока он смог раздеться ниже пояса. Когда поднял глаза, то едва не отшатнулся — Имаеши смотрел так плотоядно, словно собирался рвать его на части.

А потом вспомнил: еще два этапа простановки метки. Один до секса, а второй — после. На этот раз Имаеши приближался медленно, словно боялся спугнуть — с протянутой рукой и открытой ладонью. Опустился на колени, лизнул член, и Ханамия задрожал от прикосновения горячего языка. А потом аккуратно впился в лобок чуть повыше члена. Прокусил кожу, и вверх по животу потекло сладкое онемение. Имаеши поднялся. Прижимаясь всем телом, и уткнулся Ханамии в шею.

Наверное, он еще долго бы его вылизывал, посасывал тут и там, но Ханамию это все достало. Он дернулся навстречу, стягивая с него трусы и доставая член. Большой, слишком большой и толстый. Да плевать. Ханамия развернулся к перилам, улегся на них животом, перегнулся и широко расставил ноги. Если Имаеши ему сейчас не вставит, то Ханамия переломает ему все кости. А-а-ах!... Всхлип вырвался из горла, когда в задний проход скользнул твердый горячий ствол. Мир вокруг задрожал, подернулся рябью, а удовольствие стало таким острым, что хотелось заорать во весь голос, как последнему идиоту. 

Имаеши отозвался долгим гортанным стоном, покрутил бедрами, и трение головки о стенки заднего прохода отозвалось у Ханамии пульсацией во всем теле. Каждый толчок порождал взрыв возбуждения, и приходилось вжиматься голым животом в твердые болезненно-неудобные перила, чтобы хоть немного прийти в себя. Каждый толчок что-то ломал в нем, расплавлял нутро в бесформенный комок удовольствия, а последующие ковали из Ханамии что-то новое. Кого-то нового.

Наверное, он бы отказался, если бы смог. От миллиарда, от удовольствия, за которое потом придется заплатить — но он не мог. Анус растягивался все сильнее, вместе с увеличивающимся узлом на члене Имаеши, и Ханамия плюнул на сдержанность. Он скулил, выл, подмахивал и сучил ногами. Он извивался, потому что ему было мало. Ругался, утираясь о плечо, и вскидывал бедра, потому что надо было сильнее, быстрее и резче. 

— Просто еби меня, мудак, — бормотал он, — еби-еби-еби….

Это «еби» сливалось в бесконечный речитатив, а Ханамия Макото прямо сейчас умирал, извиваясь на члене Имаеши Шоичи, и будь он проклят, если это того не стоило. Когда боль от узла стала невыносимой и превратилась в слепящую белую вспышку, Ханамия почувствовал, как задний проход наполняется спермой. А потом его испепелило собственным оргазмом. Член, задница, яйца — казалось, что он кончает всем телом, что сквозь него проходит буря, бьет о камни, выбивая вредное, лишнее, пустое, бесполезное — а потом вышвыривает на песок.

Вокруг темнота, которая звенит на разные голоса. Укуса в загривок Ханамия почти не почувствовал, просто знал, что он должен быть именно сейчас. Знакомое онемение стекло по позвоночнику к промежности, а Имаеши лизнул ему шею, ничего не говоря.

Хорошо.

Ханамия с трудом отлепился от перил — на животе остался красный след, и немного ссаженная кожа заныла. А потом обернулся к Имаеши. И на миг запутался, не узнавая. Вид у того был абсолютно безумный, полы рубашки распахнулись, и гладкая кожа порозовела от прилившей крови.

Гормональная буря схлынула, совсем скоро начнется обратная реакция. Ханамии и раньше случалось заниматься сексом с альфами, только метить он не позволял себя никому. И отвращение к партнеру, который совсем недавно казался воплощением всех идеалов, запомнилось хорошо. Но встрепанный, взъерошенный, мокрый от пота и — Ханамия опустил взгляд — от его смазки Имаеши отвращения не вызывал. Длинные черные ресницы подрагивали, а широкий четко очерченный рот все еще хотелось поцеловать.

Блядь. Имаеши с распухшим узлом в заднице и раздражающим прищуром по-прежнему казался привлекательным. Ханамия потрогал его за грудь, и вздрогнул вместе с Имаеши, когда коснулся соска.

— И долго нам так торчать? — довольно спросил он и попытался сдуть прилипшую ко лбу челку. — У меня уже все затекло, и член трется о решетку.

— Этот пункт плана я продумал недостаточно подробно, — покаянно признался Имаеши и посетовал: — Ханамия-кун, кажется, я ревную тебя к перилам.

Он погладил обмякший член, стараясь не задевать головку. И легко сжал яички.

А Ханамия медленно осознавал слова Имаеши. Его быстрое появление. Знание, куда идти. Наличие пропуска в эту позабытую всеми дыру.

— Приятно осознавать, что мой член в твоей заднице не мешает работе мысли, — Имаеши расплылся в довольной улыбке, и Ханамии захотелось врезать по ней кулаком.

Но как? Он лихорадочно соображал, как Имаеши удалось это подстроить, игнорируя его отеческую ухмылку, пока не остановился на самом простом и логичном варианте: Имаеши просто за ним следил, надеясь на случай.

— Знаешь, — оживленно сказал Имаеши, — я, когда увидел твою медицинскую карту, охренел — у нас с тобой, оказывается, идеальная совместимость. Но вообще, Ханамия-кун, — теперь в его голосе слышалось осуждение, — за тобой очень сложно уследить. А вдруг я бы не успел?

Ханамии захотелось побиться головой о ближайшую стену, но от этого удерживали узел в заднице и сильные руки Имаеши.

— Если залечу, восемьдесят процентов — мои, — хрипло сказал Ханамия. Теперь все стало прозрачно, как день.

— Это грабеж, — отрезал Имаеши. — Мы партнеры, и у меня щедрое предложение — пятьдесят на пятьдесят.

Ханамия отвернулся, чуть подался назад, устраиваясь поудобнее.

— В самом деле, — сказал ему в затылок Имаеши, — ведь ты тоже подыскивал себе партнера, я видел. Просто… — в его голосе заплескался ехидный смех. — Я успел с предложением раньше.

— Козел, — с чувством ответил Ханамия и уронил голову на скрещенные руки. — Хрен с тобой. Но имя буду придумывать я.

— Как скажешь, — Имаеши, судя по голосу, опять улыбался. А Ханамии опять хотелось трахаться.

Да твою же мать. С другой стороны, миллиард иен в перспективе. Пусть даже полмиллиарда. Неплохо, как ни крути. Имаеши согревал его сзади и поглаживал по животу.

А Ханамия пытался не думать о том, что партнерство завязывается только тогда, когда оба человека эмоционально готовы друг к другу. Это как-то сильно отдавало романтикой, и было очень неловко.


End file.
